


A Noir Question

by Bofour223



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofour223/pseuds/Bofour223
Summary: A few months ago on Twitter, I had people give me 2 characters and I would write a short 1-2 age fic of them. Here's The Question (Vic Sage) and Spider-Man Noir. I might add more to this later
Kudos: 2
Collections: Short fics I've written





	A Noir Question

August 5, 1936

“You really should be more careful Mister Parker, it only took me a few days to find out who you are.”

Peter turned around still in his costume the trenchcoat wrapped around him, and the mask still squarely covering his face, “Who are you?! What do you want? He faced a man who was shrouded in the shadow of the corner of the room. He was wearing a dark blue trench coat and suit with a matching fedora, his face was swamped in shadow so he couldn’t see it. 

The voice replied in a calm melancholy voice, “Lots of people say you aren’t real. I never doubted it, something as crazy as someone dressing up as a spider and cleaning up this city had to be true. It’s too crazy to be something someone made up for entertainment or publicity.” He stood up and walked towards Peter and Peter could clearly see his face now, or more importantly his lack of a face. Where his face should have been there was nothing, a blank featureless area of skin with a little bump where a nose should be and shadow where there should be eyes. 

“Wait, you’re The Question, aren’t you. You're that nutcase without a face from Hub City.” 

“That’s right.”

“You’re a long way from Hub city. What are you doing in my apartment?”

“Well, I was meditating, waiting for you. You should try it. Zen is good for the body”

“I’m here, what do you want from me?”

“I hear you’re looking into the Friends of New Germany and some of their more illegal operations.” The Question replied

Spider-man fired back quickly, “What of it, are you gonna tell me to stop. Are you one of them Nazis?”

“The Question started laughing, a low creepy chuckle, “No Mr. Parker, I’ve come to help you disrupt their operations and help bag their leader. Come sit down, let me tell you what I know.”  
“I’ll stand if you don’t mind”

“Fair enough. A man has the right to stand in his own home,” Vic grabbed a chair and sat down, putting his feet up on the table. “Now…”

“Feet down.”

“Alright, it’s your home, now as I was saying my investigation started two weeks ago after a black man named Irving Booker and his wife Alma were lynched in Hub City in broad daylight. Thirty-seven other lynchings and race-based crimes have been committed and highly reported on in the last week alone, with no investigations into them by law enforcement, and while that is not insanely high, the numbers have spiked ever since the Bookers’ deaths, and they’ve been all over the country, with several happening in New England and the North West, areas where they traditionally don’t happen. My investigation led to several white supremacists who while they were already thinking about lynching someone they were paid by someone to commit the lynching. Then I hit a dead end, they didn’t know who paid, they just took the cash and did it. Then a few days later an old acquaintance named Lady Shiva showed up with some information, she was asked to meet with someone in Chicago to discuss a job. They wanted her to assassinate several high-ranking black officials and politicians in Chicago. Unfortunately for them, they did openly say that it was to purify the United States in order to make way for Nazism to flourish here. She then killed all 67 of the people in that building and walked out. It turns out your friends at The Friends of New Germany owned that building. I want to stop them. And I need your help Spider-Man, I know you’ve already been going after them. Will you help me?”

“You had me at disrupting their operations and bagging their leaders.”


End file.
